1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a battery-receiving structure of a wireless mouse, especially to a wireless mouse with an existent upper cover thereof reconstructed as a battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Using products with wireless technology is a trend for people in the future. A wireless mouse is an example of various wireless products.
A prior art wireless mouse uses a concave part under the base of the mouse for receiving batteries, and molds a battery cover for covering the batteries. Therefore, the cost for making a mouse is higher because of molding a battery cover additionally, and the space in the wireless mouse is not fully used. Besides, the battery cover on the bottom of the mouse can be lost easily after it is opened, and changing the batteries is also not convenient.